


One Regret

by Charlie_Cleaver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Cleaver/pseuds/Charlie_Cleaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimpianto s. m. [der. di rimpiangere]. – Ricordo nostalgico e dolente di persone o cose perdute, o di occasioni mancate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Regret

**One Regret**

**Rimpianto  **s. m. [der. di  **rimpiangere** ]. – Ricordo nostalgico e dolente di persone o cose perdute, o di occasioni mancate.

 

 

 

 

Sherlock Holmes si era reso conto che quella missione era estremamente pericolosa nel momento in cui un proiettile era entrato nel suo petto.

Sarebbe stato alquanto semplice capire come cercare una via di fuga da quel problema se non si fosse trattato di un proiettile a espansione.

L’aveva sentito in ospedale, tra uno dei suoi momentanei risvegli. Inizialmente credeva di averlo sentito in un ipotetico sogno ma quando aveva aperto gli occhi, tra dolori lancinanti ed altro, aveva compreso che non era uno scherzo e che non era frutto della sua fantasia.

In poche parole era un morto che respirava, ma l’avrebbe fatto ancora per poco.

E non poteva tornare in Inghilterra per ricevere delle cure migliori, costretto a giacere su un letto d’ospedale nell’estremo est dell’Europa, circondato da persone che non l’avrebbero mai capito.

Quando gli avevano chiesto chi fosse e da dove venisse, Sherlock non disse nulla. Un uomo sotto copertura non poteva rischiare fino all’ultimo di svelare la propria identità, portando alla rovina tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato in quegli ultimi mesi.

Perché per quanto l’Inghilterra gli avesse voltato le spalle, lui era ancora fedele alla sua madre patria. Non per un vago e banale patriottismo, solo ed esclusivamente per i ricordi che lo riconducevano in quel posto.   
A Londra.   
A casa sua.

Sherlock Holmes sapeva che non avrebbe vissuto a lungo e il dolore che provava era diventato così insopportabile da suggerirgli quell’osservazione.

Tutto il suo acume andò ad assottigliarsi sempre più velocemente e l’unica cosa che gli rimase fedele fu la conoscenza di quella lingua straniera, riuscendo così ad estrapolare qualche misera traduzione di ciò che lo aspettava nelle prossime ore.

Tuttavia il suo vacillare e i deliri dettati dal dolore lo tradirono, lasciando intendere almeno la propria lingua madre. Forse i miracoli esistevano o forse le disgrazie, tutto stava al punto di vista del giovane Holmes. Eppure avevano trovato qualcuno che parlasse la sua lingua.

Una donna, non tanto giovane. Lo infastidiva non riuscire a vederla chiaramente, ma ormai la vista gli si annebbiava di continuo.

Sarcasticamente pensò che non valeva più la pena di vivere.

« Rimpiange qualcosa? »

La voce di quella donna anziana si fece sentire, debole, quasi un sussurro. Sherlock avrebbe preferito il silenzio piuttosto che una domanda del genere prima di morire. Sarebbe stato un buon modo per andarsene.

Eppure arrestò quei ragionamenti della mente e lasciò riflette il cuore, presumibilmente per la prima volta con estrema sincerità.

In quel momento pensò a John e a quante volte avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava.

 E quello forse era rimpianto più grande che potesse avere.

John per lui c’era sempre stato, nel bene e nel male della situazione. Senza il suo blogger sarebbe stato perso e non solo per tutti i casi di cui si occupava. Aveva bisogno di lui, in ogni momento.   
Ogni mattina, pomeriggio o sera.   
Ogni notte passata insonne.

Perché John era quel cuore che Sherlock non aveva mai conosciuto prima.

« Non averglielo detto. »

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà non so cosa sia. Mi è uscita di getto.  
> Una Johnlock deprimente, questo è palese.   
> Diciamo che è ambientata dopo i fatti della terza serie, ma senza il ritorno di Moriarty. Ergo Sherlock abbandona l’Inghilterra, come previsto.
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e conto di tornare molto presto con qualche altra Johnlock.


End file.
